That Warm Feeling
by psychemenace
Summary: Yuuma and Shuu being childhood friends and human. Reiji being the jealous and pesky brother that gets in their way and other short stories. Just fluff. (This pair is so tragic it breaks my heart).


**Prologue**

It was only once, and only once that Yuuma bare his heart in the open. It was that fateful day, when they were still middle school students that he couldn't control his urge to kiss his childhood friend—Shuu Sakamaki. He didn't know what unspeakable force made him do it, he didn't why of all people it was Shuu but he never felt holding someone else other than that person. Those memories have long escaped them. Shuu never bothered to ask him about his actions, nor acted differently after it happened. That moment, along with the feelings that carried it had been tucked away, locked in a safe, with no key to open it.

As high school students, Yuma, the lively one of the pair started to have relationships here and there, Shuu on the other hand, seemed uninterested with the clamor of being with someone, although he always gets confessed to, He's always quiet in class, and has always been regarded as the Cold Prince since he never speaks to anyone other than Yuma. Because of this characteristic, all the girls are really smitten by him. He stands out so much because of his looks, he is very handsome. His eyes were the color of the sky, so blue, that it reminds you of a hot summer morning. He was slender and tall and walking besides Yuma, makes him stand out even more. The only one that could ever compare to his looks is probably his younger brother, Reiji Sakamaki. Both of them are good in everything they do, although Shuu seems to lack motivation all the time, and always skips class along with Yuuma.

Since Yuma had committed himself to another girlfriend, Shuu was left alone. Alone in the places both of them usually hang out together. He really enjoys Yuma's company and whenever the guy has a new girlfriend, Shuu feels a bit lonely. But he can't do anything about it. So he just goes along with it and wait patiently for Yuma to come to him. This time was no different. It was the end of the class and Yuma and his girlfriend was walking together with Shuu. They were just about to go home, Yuma and his girlfriend decided to stop by some place. They were talking when Yuma felt Shuu pause. So while his girlfriend was talking about the things that they could eat, he glanced over to where his childhood friend was to check on him. All he could see was the blond's back against the light of the sun, his hair dancing with the wind, his jacket haphazardly hanging on his shoulders fluttered. Yuma smiled slightly and told his girlfriend that he changed his mind, he was after all having plans with Shuu. The girlfriend nodded her head, she understood how close both guys were and she didn't want Yuma to hate her. She waved at him good bye and went on her way.

"Shuu.."

Shuu looked over his shoulder and caught his friend's gaze. Yuuma blushed momentarily thinking how much his friend changed over the years, he used to be a lively child, and now he had become like this. Nonetheless, he loved him. He always loved him, more than he could ever imagine. He sauntered towards him and propped his arms on the other's shoulders and with a cheery tone told him that they'll be going home together this time.

"But.. they're going to pick us up."

"It's fine, can't I go to your house this time?"

Shuu was silent for a moment and then he smiled slightly.

"It's fine."

Shuu lives in a mansion, too big for just he and his brother along with 5 servants. Their parents were always away and they're practically been raised by their servants. Yuma rarely goes to the Sakamaki mansion. In the past, Shuu's mother would always forbid him to go outside and play yet from time to time, Shuu would sneak out to play with Yuma. Those were fun times that made Shuu's heart feel warm just thinking about it. He was thankful, that his parents were rarely home for the past years, this way, he can hang out with Yuma all the time. Yuma had always been his life line, his breather. He always feel pressured being the eldest and the heir of his father's estate. All his life, he's been carefully brought up to be a successor, there was a point in time, that he finally broke down and because of this, he does nothing but sleep and laze around. There were attempts to break he and Yuma apart, but it always failed, since Shuu himself would rather die than be far from his childhood friend. The big guy has always been there for him. He didn't want to lose him, anything can just disappear and die, Shuu doesn't care but Yuma. Anything but Yuuma. And now because of his actions, his brother suffers in his stead.


End file.
